Gerard Bladeheart
Gerard is an S-class mage apart of the Silver Claw's guild. He is a strong, determined mage and a very well known swordsman being reveredthroughout Nuvous. Appearance Gerard is a some-what tall, lean and built man. He has longviolet to purple hair which he sometimes ties in a pony tail, and is usually seen wearing gray pants, a white long sleeve shirt with a brown coat on top, and a white scarf. Personality Gerard is usually seen in a serious attitude, being a bit reserved and doesn't go looking for trouble. He is serious about a lot of things but mostly lets go of the restraints in personality while inside the guild because he feels like he is able to trust them. Gerard does not trust people easily because of his past, and he can only trust people he's known for a while like his guild-mates. History Gerard was born in the slums of Viagar. He never really knew his parents, and he stayed in an orphanage until he was 11. Gerard always was interested in learning. From the age of 5 Gerard would always try and find a place with books and steal as much as he could. Until he turned 10 he educated himself, knowning all about how the world was, what was happening and why. During his childhood Gerard would always go and fight a lot. he would fight the poor kids that lived around, usually fighting for food and other material objects. With that by the age of 10 Gerard was a very strong street fighter and was even intimidating to older teens and adults. During that year, a group of bums and people in mobs came together and started to destroy everything in the city. They burned down the orphanage he stayed at and burned most of the city taking any valuables they could find. Gerard didn't fear anything, instead he grouped together all the kids in the orphanage and helped them escape the city. He took them to a near by town with an orphanage, but instead of staying with them he left to go and find the world he always read about. Gerard then went out to explore. He got in a couple of fights along the way but nothing serious. About a year later, after being done with Viagar all together, he snuck on a boat leading to Ko'wrieth. Once he arrived he caused much trouble there. He was then caught by a member of a tribe in the Waa'Qs. Gerard was confident in his fighting skills but was no match for the mage. After being brutally beaten Gerard was then rescued by an old man. Gerard then stayed with the old man, training with him. The old man saw the resolve in him, and thought to himself "I don't want to pass on this magic to those corrupted Waa Qs, so I will give my hopes and dreams to this young man". Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities /*please refer to the rules section for information on this*/ Magic Magic Name: Magic appearance *Abilities **Ability 1 Trivia /*insert any random trivia here*/ Quotes Category:Limit Category:Character Category:Silver Claw Category:Warriors